


A Conclusion

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speculation on what might happen in the next three episodes (96-98) in script format.</p><p>NOW COMPLETE! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 96: Insomnia Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done script format before. I've done a vlog recreation in prose, but not a script. Thus far, I think it's turned out well. :)
> 
> More to come tomorrow (I'll try to finish before Thursday's ep.).

(Lizzie, dressed in pajamas, sits in front of the camera, looking bleary-eyed.)

**Lizzie:**  So I know I said I wouldn't make any more videos in the middle of the night, but you know what? I really don't care anymore. I can't sleep, and I'm not going to get to sleep unless I talk this out, so you all are just gonna be treated to Lizzie Bennet's Tired and Confused Ramblings.

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Darcy was here today. (a beat) Or yesterday... it's past midnight, right?

(Intro theme)

**Lizzie:**  Yes, Darcy actually came and visited my house. No, it's not what you think. Yes, I'm confused, too. And you all know what happens when I'm confused.

(Cut to Lizzie in her Darcy costume theater. She knocks on her bench in lieu of knocking on the door.)

**Lizzie!Lizzie:**  (mimes opening the door, eyes widen in surprise) Darcy.

**Lizzie!Darcy:**  Good afternoon, Lizzie. I would like to speak with Lydia.

**Lizzie!Lizzie:**  ...Lydia?

**Lizzie!Darcy:**  (clearing throat) Yes, she has indicated to me that she does not wish to press charges against George Wickham. I have consulted my lawyer, and she has given me some paperwork for Lydia to fill out.

**Lizzie!Lizzie:**  Oh, um... I'll just... Sit down, I'll get her.

**Lizzie:**  (sans costume theater) Okay, that's weird, right? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for everything he's done for my sister, and that he still cares about what will happen to her, but... it's just weird that he's been communicating with Lydia, and not with me. Okay, that sounds really selfish, that's not what I meant, but I mean, we were friends, right? We were getting along really well, and now, it's like he doesn't even want to look at me.

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  I stayed around with Lydia to get all the paperwork taken care of, because she wanted me there. And Darcy was really great with her, really considerate and everything, but he hardly said anything to me. And when he was about to leave, I asked if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he said he had to catch a plane back to San Francisco, and he just left without saying goodbye. And that really hurts because... because...

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  (sighing) Okay, I'll probably regret saying this in the morning, but I just need to get it out. You were all right. Charlotte and Jane and Lydia and Gigi and Fitz and all of the people commenting on the videos and posting photoshpped pictures on tumblr, you're right. I... I'm...

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  "Like" is a stupid word, it doesn't really even communicate--

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  (with a scrunched up face)--have feeelings...? Ugh, no--

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  I... um... Gah! Stupid words! I really hate it when you're trying to articulate something important and you get this far, and no further. It's been happening all the time with my stupid thesis, and I'm just really getting tired of it. There really should be a way to say what I mean without implying more than I'm actually feeling, and without sounding like a twelve-year-old with a crush!

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  I am... attracted? ...to William Darcy? Ugh, that sounds stupid, too.

(Cut)

**Lizzie:**  Whatever. You know what I mean. I probably won't even send this to Charlotte so it doesn't even matter. I really need to get some sleep.

(End screen)


	2. Episode 97: Smug Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here! Will try to have part 3 up before tomorrow's ep.

(Lizzie and Charlotte are sitting on the bench in the den. Lizzie looks nervous. Charlotte can't stop grinning.)

 **Lizzie:**  Hi everyone. (a beat) So.

 **Charlotte:**  So. Your last video was... illuminating. (waggles eyebrows at the camera)

 **Lizzie:**  So you've said. About a thousand times.

 **Charlotte:**  Don't exaggerate.

 **Lizzie:**  I'm not. (facing the camera) My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Charlotte is never going to let me live this one down.

 **Charlotte:**  Never!

(Intro theme)

 **Charlotte:**  I'm just surprised he hasn't come back to see you yet.

 **Lizzie:**  Really? That surprises you? After not hearing a word from him since I left Pemberley, after he came here to see my sister and hardly even looked at me, his continued lack of communication is surprising to you?

 **Charlotte:**  Okay, let's talk about that visit. Couldn't he have sent that paperwork to Lydia in an e-mail? Why do you think he came in person? I think he was trying to test the waters with you.

 **Lizzie:**  (with an incredulous laugh) Well, if that's what he was going for, he had a weird way of showing it.

 **Charlotte:**  This is Darcy we're talking about. He's really bad at showing his feelings, remember? You didn't even know he was in love with you until he told you.

(Lizzie is silent.)

 **Charlotte:**  And anyway, the point is that until your last video, he didn't know what your feelings were. You've been really evasive about it on your videos since Pemberley. But now...

(She gives Lizzie a smile and a nudge. Lizzie rolls her eyes.)

 **Lizzie:**  He probably hasn't even seen it.

 **Charlotte:**  Really? Do you think Gigi hasn't seen it? Or Fitz? Do you think either of them would let him get away with not watching it even if he hasn't watched it on his own by now? Trust me. He's seen it.

 **Lizzie:**  Fine. He's seen it, then. And I still haven't heard anything from him. What does that say to you?

(Charlotte opens her mouth to retort, but is interrupted by a knock at the door.)

 **Charlotte:**  (in a sing-song voice) I'll get it!

(With a parting smirk, Charlotte exits the frame. Lizzie glares after her, then shoots the camera a skeptical look.)

 **Charlotte:**  (at the door) Hi, Darcy! We were just talking about you.

(a beat)

 **Darcy:**  Oh. Um...

(Lizzie's eyes widen at the sound of Darcy's voice and she goes very still.)

 **Charlotte:**  I assume you want to talk to Lizzie?

 **Darcy:**  Yes, could you--?

 **Charlotte:**  She's just through that door.

(Lizzie's breathing is audibly shallow.)

 **Charlotte:**  As for me...

 **Darcy:**  Are you leaving?

 **Charlotte:**  Oh, I wouldn't want to get in the way. (a beat) Good luck, Darcy.

(another beat)

 **Darcy:**  Thank you.

(Darcy's footsteps can be heard in the hall. Lizzie closes her eyes, steeling herself, then looks toward the doorway.)

 **Lizzie:**  Hey, Darcy.

 **Darcy:**  Hello, Lizzie.

(End screen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (evil cackle)


	3. Episode 98: What Happens Next

(Lizzie raises an eyebrow at the camera.)

 **Lizzie:**  My name is Lizzie Bennet, and this is what happens next.

(Intro theme)

(Return to the scene of the last video. Lizzie, on camera, is looking at Darcy, who is standing off camera at the doorway.)

 **Darcy:**  May I sit down?

 **Lizzie:**  (nodding) Of course.

(Darcy enters the frame and sits next to Lizzie. They glance at each other briefly, shyly, and then look down into their laps. A prolonged silence ensues. Then they both speak at once.)

 **Darcy:**  Lizzie, I saw your latest video--

 **Lizzie:**  I never got the chance to thank you--

(They laugh nervously.)

 **Darcy:**  We seem to make a habit of speaking over each other.

(Another moment of silence.)

 **Lizzie:**  I really do want to thank you for everything you've done for Lydia. I really am grateful, and Lydia too, and my whole family, even though my mother doesn't know--

 **Darcy:**  I didn't do it for your family. I mean to say, I'm glad for your sake that I could make their lives easier, but the truth is, I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. (His voice falters. He swallows and continues.) And I would do anything to make you happy again.

(Darcy looks up at Lizzie. She looks right back.)

 **Darcy:**  I did it for you.

(They continue staring at each other. After a few moments, they seem to draw closer perhaps just a fraction of an inch, but Darcy abruptly breaks eye contact. Lizzie frowns.)

 **Darcy:**  Lizzie, I, um... I don't want you to feel obligated to... like me. (He blinks.) You're right, that's a stupid word.

 **Lizzie:**  Darcy, I don't--

 **Darcy:**  I know I'm not the kind of person you would see yourself with--

 **Lizzie:**  (annoyed) That's not--

 **Darcy:**  --and that's fine. I understand, and I don't want you to end up in a situation you'll later regret--

 **Lizzie:**  (frustrated) Would you just--

(She grabs him by the suspenders and pulls him into a kiss. Darcy is surprised into reciprocating for a moment, but ultimately, regretfully, pulls back.)

 **Darcy:**  Lizzie, I don't think you understand--

 **Lizzie:**  I understand perfectly, and I think you're being an idiot. Of course I'm grateful to you for what you did for Lydia, but that's not why--that's... not what changed the way I feel about you.

(They stare at one another. Lizzie's right hand still lingers on Darcy's arm. The air between them is charged, expectant.)

 **Darcy:**  Then... what was it that changed the way you feel?

 **Lizzie:**  (smiling) You, Darcy.

(A smile threatens to cross Darcy's face, but something is still bothering him.)

 **Darcy:**  Lizzie, could I ask... would you call me William?

 **Lizzie:**  Okay.

 **Darcy:**  It's just that... well, I guess most people do call me Darcy, but coming from you it's just--

 **Lizzie:**  William.

(Lizzie traps Darcy's face in her hands. Darcy doesn't speak, and is giving his best impression of a deer in the headlights.)

 **Darcy:**  (softly) Yes?

 **Lizzie:**  Please stop talking.

(Darcy smiles in earnest this time.)

 **Darcy:**  Gladly.

(Darcy wraps his arms about Lizzie's waist and kisses her.)

(End screen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys, this is the first time I've actually finished a WIP since Circle Game... and in less than two days, no less! I feel accomplished. :)


End file.
